Reversible seats are used in rail coaches to provide forward and rear seating of passengers. These seats have movable backrests which can be located adjacent either side of the seat cushions. The same seat cushion is used for both the forward and rear seating arrangement. Furniture units designed to be disposed in a number of alternate ways are used in vehicles having restricted quarters. An example of a furniture unit usable as a seat and lounge or bed is shown by Racine et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,539.